


Uniting The Family

by Syddie_girl



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7697218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syddie_girl/pseuds/Syddie_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Smith family has done it again. After completely destroying their universe for the second time, they all transfer into a new reality. In this world, however, Jerry has a younger sister. Is Aunt Stevie all that she seems or is she hiding something from the whole family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

A dark and empty house sits quietly in the middle of the night. A TV plays in the living room, a show entitled Ball Fondlers paints the house in the sound of bullets. From outside, the Smith family is all snug in their beds. Inside, it is clearly a different story. Five corpses lay scattered across the dining room, blood soaking into what Morty would identify as a cheap knock off Persian rug. Faces of choked horror frozen on Beth, Jerry, Morty, Summer and even Rick’s lips. Looking at the table would reveal the Smith’s undoing. Dozens of blue worm like creatures slithered through Beth’s pork loin meal. The silence is deafening as the bodies began the decomposition process. A newspaper lay next to Jerry’s seat at the table, the headline in bold. “Great Old One Chthulu defeated.” Suddenly, a blue portal emerged from the darkness. 

“Oh my god!” Summer’s voice screeched as another version of the Smith family stood over their own rotting corpses. 

“Rick! What the hell!” Jerry added in horror. He, Beth and Summer stared at the gruesome scene before them, Morty appeared slightly less disturbed while Rick was altogether indifferent. 

“It’s fine, everyone calm down.” Rick groaned, taking a swig of whatever was in his flask. “ There’s and in-infinite number of realities. Just in this one Summer didn’t join a cult and summon Chthulu just to get in some guys pants.” He said, glaring at his granddaughter. “And also we happened to die right around the same time.” 

“That’s us?” Beth questioned. 

“Was us.” Rick corrected. “W-we’re just gonna bury these versions of ourselves and slip right in without missing a beat.” The family stood in shocked silence as Rick examined the dining room table. “Ah, Vermishes. Big ones too. Must’ve tracked those in from the gamma quadrant, what have I said about washing your hands after space travel!” With a sigh he turned to his corpse and picked it up. “Alright, everyone grab yourself and let’s head to the backyard.” 

“But grandpa-!” Summer started to complain. 

“Listen to Grandpa, Summer.” Rick said with a belch as he carried his body into the backyard. Morty was the first of the four remaining Smiths to pick himself up off the floor. Beth held her breath as she followed suit. Summer was next and hesitantly Jerry followed his family into the backyard. 

After a few hours of digging, the bodies had finally been buried and the sun began to rise. A new day in a new universe for the Smith’s. It was then that they began to return to their daily lives. Rick disposed of the Vermishes and grabbed a beer from the fridge and plopped on the couch. Morty and Summer joined him as they continued watching the Ball Fondlers marathon on TV. Beth needed a glass of wine. Jerry picked up where his counterpart left off in the newspaper. They were all exhausted, but none of them dared to go to sleep after what they had just done. Beth held her glass of wine like a crutch as she walked around the house, examining every speck of dust. Exactly the same. But yet is wasn’t. As she walked down the hall she looked at the family pictures. A picture of her wedding day hung in the hallway. Funny, she distinctly remembered smashing it into a thousand pieces during her last fight with Jerry. She examined the picture closely. There she was, very pregnant in her cheap dress with a forced smile on her face. Jerry grinned like an idiot, as always. Her father, missing of course. She remembered all the girls in her bridal party, all girls from her high-school who hadn’t spoken to her in years. The groomsmen, some of Jerry’s cousins that she didn’t remember. There was one member of the bridal party that she just couldn’t place. A young flower girl stood next to Jerry. She had brown hair, very similar to Beth’s husband’s. She was no more than three years old. Who was this girl and what was she doing in her wedding photo? The only way Beth knew how to get an answer for this was to ask her father. 

“Hey dad?” Beth called out into the living room. 

“What is it sweetie?” Rick called out, a mix of sarcasm and annoyance evident in his voice.

“Can you come here?” She questioned timidly. With a loud groan Rick came out into the hall, his almost empty beer in his hand. 

“What?” 

“Dad, there’s someone in my wedding photo that wasn’t there before. How different is this universe?” 

“Who?” He asked, not knowing himself due to his absence that day. 

“The little girl. I did not have a flower girl at my wedding.” She snapped. 

“So? In this universe you-you did. Does it really matter?” Beth could tell from his statement that he himself wasn't sure. He seemed to be pondering this for a second.

“No, I guess not.” Beth sighed to herself, chugging the rest of her wine. Rick returned to his original position, continuing his thought in front of the television. It was after a few more moments of silence that the doorbell rang. Beth checked the clock on the wall. Who could be at the door at 6 in the morning? Jerry put down his newspaper and went to the door. 

A young woman stood behind the door. She looked to be in her early twenties, standing at around 5’2 with straight brown hair. She grinned at the man behind the door as she adjusted the duffel bag slung around her shoulder.

“Hey Jer!” The girl smiled as she walked into the house. Summer, Rick and Morty looked up from the couch at the new visitor as Beth walked into the room as well. “Hey guys! How ya been?” 

“Uh, Wh-who are you?” Morty asked. 

“Very funny Morty.” The girl replied. “Anyway, It’s good to see you guys. What have you got planned for my visit?” 

Beth locked eyes with her father as he shrugged in response. The girl scanned all of their confused expressions. She herself shared that expression, but after a few moments of silence she sighed in what appeared to be annoyance. 

“Let me guess, the Smith family in my universe died and you all came from a different universe and took their spots?” She inquired. Their silence only confirmed her suspicions. 

“How-How the hell do you know that?” Rick said through a belch. 

“This isn’t the first time.” She answered grimly. “Second actually.” Rick raised an eyebrow at this claim. 

“Second?” Beth inquired. 

“And I’m guessing you have no idea who I am.” 

More silence. 

“I’m Stephanie Smith, and I’m Jerry’s sister.” 

“I don’t have a sister.” Jerry stated very mater-o-factly. 

“Not in our universe Jerry.” Beth snapped at him. “But clearly in this one you do.” 

“That’s not my fault!” Jerry shouted. 

“Knock it off you guys!” Stephanie piped in. “Technically I’m Jerry’s half-sister.”

“Oh good, only half the stupid.” Rick rolled his eyes, taking a swig from his flask. 

“Well now I know this definitely isn’t true since my parents have been together for forty years.” Jerry replied triumphantly. Rick stood up from the couch and walked over to the new visitor. He pulled some sort of device out of his pocket as he swiftly aimed it at the new guest. A syringe jabbed her in the arm. 

“Ow! Hey!” She shouted. Rick stared at the device as it began processing. 

“She’s right. 50% DNA match with Jerry.” Rick replied. Jerry’s eyes widened. 

“I have a sister?” He inquired. 

“Yup. As I’ve stated previously.” Stephanie replied. “Your dad and our mom had a very…er…open relationship. She had some other boyfriend and your dad liked to watch from the closet. It was gross and weird and I don’t want to talk about it.” 

“You’re Jacob’s daughter?” Summer asked, almost excited. 

“Who’s Jacob?” Stephanie asked. “My dad’s name is Keith.” More silence. Stephanie sighed as she made her way through the house, clearly knowing exactly where everything was. She grabbed a photo album from under the stairs and placed it on the dining room table, the rest of the Smith’s gathered around. Stephanie flipped to a page that showed a fourteen year old Jerry looking very similar to Morty. He was sitting on the couch holding a baby in a pink blanket. Behind him, stood three adults. A woman and a man who Jerry clearly recognized as his parents. The other man was a stranger to him. In the picture, he looked to be in his early twenties, much younger than his parents.

“Who’s that?” Jerry asked out loud.

“That’s you, Mom, Leonard, Dad, and me.” Stephanie explained. She flipped the page. “Look, here’s a picture of me with you and Beth at your graduation.” There it was, a pregnant Beth in a white graduation cap and gown and Jerry in a blue one next to her. In his arms was a three-year-old girl with pigtails grinning at the camera. She flipped the page. “And here’s us at Morty’s birthday party last year.” This picture looked far more recent. Beth and Jerry shared a forced grin as Morty stood proudly in front of a cake. Rick had one hand on his grandson’s shoulder and the other on some alcoholic beverage. And next to Beth and Jerry stood Summer and Stephanie. The proof was in the pictures; Stephanie was Jerry’s sister. 

“I…I can’t believe it.” Jerry gasped. 

“You guys, well the other you guys, invited me here for the weekend but I guess I’ll head back.” She sighed as she turned towards the door. 

“Wait.” Beth called. Stephanie turned towards her sister-in-law. “You’re welcome to stay with us.” 

“Beth!” Jerry whined.

“I think it’s important for you to get to know your sister. Spend some time with her! And the kids should get to know their aunt too.” Beth explained. 

“Thanks Beth.” Stephanie smirked. 

“Well, uh, it’s nice to meet you Aunt Stephanie.” Morty greeted. The girl rolled her eyes. 

“Please call me Stevie.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rick stumbled into his garage lab soon after. This kid claimed to be Jerry’s sister. But something wasn’t adding up. He plugged his portal gun into his computer in the ship. His coordinates were exact. A universe EXACTLY like their own except for only two variables. He had stopped Chthulu and the whole family had died. If this Stephanie was a possibility, then she shouldn’t exist in this dimension. Something wasn’t right.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Stevie Smith placed the duffel bag on the bed in the guest bedroom. She smirked to herself at how well this had all panned out. Everything was going according to plan. Opening the duffel bag, she pulled out her belongings. Some clothes, a cell phone and a wallet. She had been studying the Smith family for a long time. Well that, and this planet in general. And now it was time to put her new found knowledge to the test. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

“Come in!” Stevie called. The door opened to reveal Summer Smith, she hesitantly stepped into the room. “Hey Summer.” 

“Hey, so, you’re like…my Aunt?” 

“Yeah, Aunt Stevie.” 

“How old are you anyway?”

“Just turned twenty last month.” Stevie replied smoothly. 

“Oh, well cool. I was just gonna head to the mall, and mom said I should invite you to come with.” Summer said, inviting her out. 

“Sure, okay. Sounds fun.” Stevie smirked, grabbing the wallet from the duffel bad. She started to leave with Summer when realization hit her face as she grabbed something else, shoving it in her pocket. She grinned at her niece as she continued down the stairs.

“Bye mom, we’re heading out. I’m borrowing the car.” Summer called into the house. Beth didn’t respond, but it was evident she was still in the house as the two of them could hear here yelling obscenities at Jerry. Summer rolled her eyes as she continued walking. Stevie followed her through the kitchen only to be hit in the head with the garage door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry excitedly adjusted his shirt as Rick's ship took them to their destination. He didn't know what kind of shenanigans his father-in-law had in mind, but he was just happy to finally be invited on an adventure. He smiled when the ship finally landed but only grimaced when he saw his destination.

"Oh come on!" Jerry pouted. "I wanted to help you guys on an adventure!" He glared at the Jerryboree the ship had parked itself in front of.

"You are Je-eurgh-ry. I have an important mission for you." Rick explained.

“Ouch!” Stevie moaned, rubbing her temple. 

“Oh my god Grampa Rick! Watch where you’re going!” Summer spat. Rick didn’t apologize, he stared intently at Stevie. Their eyes locked. 

“Don’t worry about it Summer.” Stevie replied. “I’m sure he didn’t mean it.” Stevie grinned at the old man as she could feel him staring right through her. He was definitely suspicious. With that, the girls left the house. 

After the front door closed Rick charged towards Morty’s room, not even bothering to knock. Morty jumped, throwing the magazine he found in the woods under his pillow. 

“R-r-Rick, what are you doing?” 

“You gotta come quick Morty. There’s-there’s- just come to the garage.” Rick attempted to explain as he grabbed his grandson and pulled him into the garage and towards his computer. Stevie’s DNA mapped out on the screen. 

“What is it Rick?” 

“This is your so called Aunt Stevie’s DNA. I’ve mapped out the entire genome.” 

“What, like she’s an alien or something?” Morty inquired.

“Hmmmm, nope. All human. Half Jerry too.” 

“Well, then….she’s not…an alien?” Morty asked. 

“Maybe her body isn’t Morty. ” Rick began, attempting to calculate a hypothesis.

“Wha-what about those memory things. Did she-did she plant some memories in us?” Morty asked.

“Oh gee, you got it Morty. Really cracked that case.” Rick replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes. “That would make totally sense if we had memories of her in the first place.” 

“Oh, right.” Morty sighed, slightly embarrassed. 

“There’s only one way I know how to figure out who or what she is.” Rick replied confidently. “Go get your idiot father.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summer had just pulled her Aunt into a Marc Jacobs. Apparently there was a new top that Summer was dying to have. Stevie went along with it. She wasn’t exactly sure how this planet worked yet but after an hour of watching people in something called a food court, she was beginning to understand. 

“Aunt Stevie! Look at this outfit! I have to go try it on, tell me how it looks okay?” Summer spouted out before Stevie could even so much as reply. The red head quickly grabbed an entire outfit or two and rushed to the dressing room. Stevie sighed mostly to herself. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. 

“Nice body you found, honey.” A gruff unfamiliar voice commented. Stevie turned to find a matching unfamiliar security guard’s face, however she instantly identified the entity who was addressing her. 

“What are you doing here?!” Stevie snapped at the man.

“Just checking in on you, that’s all.” A young clerk added as she walked passed her, folding clothes and placing them on a display table. “You know I think this is a bad idea.” 

“It doesn’t matter what you think.” Stevie replied confidently. “You can’t make me go back.” 

“Oh I can.” Two more police guards stated confidently as they approached Stevie, encircling her. She gulped, realizing she was surrounded.

“But I won’t.” The clerk chimed in, standing next to one of the security guards. “When you don’t get the reaction you want, you’ll come back, sweetie.” 

“That’s what you’d like to think.” Stevie snapped angrily. 

“Look, I know you’re going through a rough patch right now after your break up.” The original guard spoke. “But this is not going to solve your problem, trust me.” Stevie was about to reply when she was interrupted.

“Stevie! Come check out this outfit!” Summer’s voice called. Stevie locked eyes with the four figures around her. 

“Coming!” Stevie called, pushing past the clerk and towards the dressing room. Summer started droning on about colors and skin tones but Stevie was only half listening. She didn’t care what Unity had to think. But now that she was here she had to act quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry excitedly adjusted his shirt. Today was the day, he was finally invited along on one of his father-in-law's adventures. His mind swirled with different worlds he would see. He quickly unbuckled his seat belt when he saw the ship parking, only to be extremely disappointed. 

"Oh come on! I thought I could finally join you guys!" Jerry whined, grimacing at the Jerryboree.

"Jerry I have an important ta-ah-sk for you." Rick said through a belch. He turned back towards his idiotic son-in-law. "We're gonna drop you off and you're going to ask the other Jerry's if any of them had a sister named Stephanie. If she exists in one universe she has to exist in multiple." 

"Why can't you ask?" Jerry groaned. 

"Because, idiot, only Jerry's are allowed in there." Rick sighed. "Now c'mon!" The three of them exited the ship and made their way into the building. 

"Why hello little fella!" An Alien woman approached Jerry. "Come right this way, you're just in time to watch director's commentary with Beth." Jerry smiled as he quickly went with the woman into a room. 

"Please make sure to mark your reason for drop off." Another alien reminded. Rick quickly filled out the paperwork and just marked 'annoying me' as he and Morty left the facility. 

"Aw, gee Rick, wha-what are we going to do?" Morty questioned. 

"We're going back to Earth Morty. Someone's gotta keep an eye on 'Stevie'" Rick growled to himself as he and Morty returned home. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Jerry slowly crept his way through the Jerryboree. He knew some Jerrys who might know something, the Jerrys who's Rick's never returned. All the discarded Jerrys looked up at him.

"Um, hello." Jerry began. One Jerry in a black t-shirt was puffing a cigarette. The Jerrys didn't reply. "Do any of you happen to have a sister? Maybe by the name of Stevie?" 

Most of the Jerrys shrugged and continued whatever they were doing. The cigarette wielding Jerry looked up. He chuckled to himself. 

"Stevie eh?" He questioned. "I haven't heard that name in a while." 

"So you know her?" Jerry asked hopefully. 

"I did, she's dead." He explained. Jerry looked down, a bit disappointed. "Only some of the Jerrys in here have Stevie's and even then they're dead or in rehab." 

"Rehab?" 

"Oh yeah. Every Stevie I've ever heard of is a raging alcoholic." The smoking Jerry said, flicking his cigarette. "Stupid Keith."

"So.....you've never seen a Stevie that is both alive and sober?" Jerry asked. The other nodded. Jerry raised his eyebrow. What could this mean? He would just have to wait for Rick to get back and tell him.


	3. Chapter 3

Summer and Stevie had just walked in the door, bags of clothes in their hands, Rick's ship skidded to a halt in the drive way, Rick and Morty exiting. Stevie smirked and waved at the two, only for Rick to roll his eyes and walk into the garage. Stevie locked eyes with Summer, she just shrugged as they made their way into the house. As they walked into the house, Summer noticed that the answering machine light was blinking. 

"Hey Summer, why don't you go put our clothes upstairs?" Stevie suggested. 

"Sure thing." The red headed teen smirked as she went up the stairs. Stevie scanned the area, no sign of Beth or any other members of the Smith family. She clicked the play button. 

"Jerry, it's your mother." A sad older voice sobbed through the phone. "I just got a call from Sunnyside Rehabilitation center....Stevie she's....Stevie's..passed." The voice was interrupted by more sobs. "There was a fire in her room.....and....they couldn't find the body. But.....we're still having a funeral this Thursday. I put the time and address in the paper. Leonard, Keith and can pick you all up that morning." More sobs. "Love you." With that the phone message ended. Swiftly, Stevie pressed a button on the machine. 

"Message Deleted." 

"Hope it wasn't anything...any...important." A voice snapped. Stevie jumped and turned to the scientist. 

"Oh, hey Rick! You scared me." Stevie giggled nervously. "Just someone trying to sell you guys something." Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Right." He commented. 

"Hey, you know Rick, I think maybe we got off on the wrong foot, maybe we could....go get some ice cream? Beta 7 has the best chocolate sundaes!" Steve grinned.

"Mhmm. And you would know this how?" Rick inquired. Stevie blushed for a moment but then quickly regained her composure.

"You took us there, well the other you." Stevie explained. 

"Pssh, what idiot v-version of me would go to Beta 7? That's that stupid hive mind planet." Rick rolled his eyes. 

"Oh....you don't like hive minds?" Stevie inquired sheepishly. Rick looked at her for a moment and then looked down at his watch.

"Shit, I gotta pick up my shit bag of a son-in-law." Rick said with a burp.

"Yeah, my brother's a real shit bag." Stevie giggled nervously. The old man looked at her and then immediately left the room. Stevie looked down at her shoes. Maybe this was a bad idea. Would he even like her? She sighed and made her way up the stairs to her guest bedroom. 

"Hey Aunt Stevie! You coming down for dinner?" Summer asked as she made her way down the stairs. 

"I'll be down soon." Stevie grinned as she went into the guest room. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her device. A makeshift portal interceptor. She should just go back home, have her mother say "I told you so" and move on.

No, she thought to herself. I can't prove her right. Rick was going to like her, whether he liked it or not. With a new confidence in her step, she marched downstairs to the dinner table.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It was after dinner, and Rick was ready to figure out who the hell this Aunt Stevie was. If Jerry did his job right, then this version of Stevie is uncommon. After some research, he found a listing for her at the Sunnyside Rehabilitation center. Essentially, that's where Stevie was supposed to be. Either she made an early exit, or this is something else entirely. Just as he was about to do more research, an incoming message came through on his computer. Unity. 

He wanted nothing more than to answer it. To go running back to Unity and have all kinds of outrageous sex. No. If that bitch was gonna leave him hanging for years he could ignore a call or two. Give it a taste of its own medicine. He pressed ignore as he turned back to his research.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was the next morning. The Smith family sat around the table eating some of Beth's famous flying saucer pancakes. Jerry had just returned from the mailbox. Stevie eyed the newspaper in his hand, remembering the phone message from the other day. 

"Hey Jer, can I get a look at the newspaper?" Stevie grinned, practically ripping it out of his hands. She skimmed the pages, immediately seeing her own borrowed face in the obituary section. Hoping no one was watching, she quickly took the obituary section and tucked it into her pocket. She folded up the newspaper and placed it in front of her, pretending she was reading the front page. 

"Huh, that's weird." Jerry commented. 

"What, did the condom factory finally send an apology to your mother?" Rick asked. 

"We must've got somebody else's mail on accident." Jerry said, doing his best to ignore his father in law. "Somebody named Harmony." Stevie's eyes snapped over to Jerry.

"Our address?" Beth inquired. 

"Yup." 

"Well let's open it!" Summer smirked, snatching the letter from her father's hands. 

"Summer, we shouldn't be reading other people's mail." Beth commented. 

"Yeah...we... should just send it back." Mort suggested. 

"No, open it." Stevie chimed in. "There's no return address so they'd just throw it out. We'd might as well read it." Summer was ten steps ahead of her as she ripped open the envelope, yanking out a piece of paper. It clearly wasn't written in proper letter format. 

"See you soon, Peaches." Summer recited from the page. "What the hell does that mean?" Stevie's eyes widened at the message. How did he find her?

"That's weird." Beth added. 

"Hm, wrong address I guess." Stevie proposed, returning to her breakfast. As she shoveled food in her face, it was then that she noticed an advertisement for a carnival. This Thursday. She almost smiled at how perfect it was. It would allow her to get out of the house before Jerry's parents arrived while also spending time with the Smiths! And to get away from.....him. "Hey, what do you guys think of going to the carnival?" Morty grinned at the proposal. 

"That sound like a great idea!" Morty smirked. "Can we go mom?" 

"Sure, that sounds like a fun family activity." 

"You guys have fun then." Rick groaned, not at all interested. 

"Dad, I really wish you would-" 

"Not gonna happen Beth." Rick snapped. Beth sighed looking down at her food. Stevie could relate. 

"Well then it's settled." Jerry smiled at the idea. Hopefully this whole thing would work out, Stevie thought as she continued picking at her breakfast.


End file.
